NaruSaku One Shot Series
by LimJJ
Summary: A series of loosely related NarutoxSakura oneshot stories in various universe. Heavy fluff! AU (MODERN AND ANIME)
1. Chapter 1

**Best Birthday Ever**

Naruto looked at his calendar and smiled. In less than a week, it will be his birthday and it will be the day where he will finally turn eighteen. He is the last amongst his friends to turn eighteen with Sakura reaching that age about two months ago. He still could remember the part they had at her house. If there was one word that could describe the party, it would be crazy. People were getting drunk left and right, people getting thrown in the pool, hot girls in bikini especially the birthday girl Sakura. He seared the image of Sakura in a bikini into his brain that night and he hasn't forgotten how she looked like ever since. A lot of presents were given and Naruto gave a necklace with green emerald gem down the middle of it. It was simple but beautiful at the same time. Suddenly the coffee making beeped, causing Naruto to return to reality. He took the coffee then went back to his room and started to do his college homework while listening to Martin Garrix, his favorite DJ. It wasn't long before Sakura message him telling that she would be busy for most of the day and wouldn't be able to answer any of his calls. Of course, she wished him a very good morning before telling him that. If there was one thing that Naruto always looked forward to in the morning, it would be hearing Sakura's voice wishing him good morning. A simple greeting from her could keep him motivated for the rest of the day which is what he had now and with motivation he could do burn through his homework with ease. After a couple of hours, he decided to surf the internet and saw that Martin Garrix will be performing in Tomorrow Land in a few days which happens to be on his birthday. Maybe after the party he could still catch his performing live on the internet or something. Seeing as Sakura wasn't going to call him anytime soon, he spent the rest of his day playing games and reading books.

It wasn't until the next day when Sakura finally contacted him that she will be going over to his house later in the afternoon. It was around two when Naruto heard knocking on his apartment door. It wasn't big or anything but big enough to fit two people since Sakura would stay over at his place sometimes. He opened the door revealing Sakura dressed in pink shorts and a red tank top.

"Hi Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gave Naruto a hug then pulled back to stand on her toes while wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him. Naruto hold onto her waist and pulled her closer. When they pulled back, their foreheads touched.

"Missed me?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned "Of course babe. Why don't we head inside?"

Sakura nod then jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist with her hands around his neck. Naruto held on to Sakura's thighs to support her weight as he used one hand to close the door. After he closed the door he realized that Sakura was staring at him.

"What?"

"You're growing facial hair"

"Isn't that a good thing? I think a beard looks good on me don't you think"

"I think not"

"Why?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this" she said before kissing his jaw then down to his neck. Naruto moaned slightly in pleasure. Sakura pulled back then said "If you grow a beard, I would get your facial hairs in my mouth"

Naruto laughed "Haha, alright I'll keep it shaved and cleaned."

"Beside…keeping it shaved makes you look better I think"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Naruto just smiled then carried her to his bed. Both of them were lying side by side when Narut sat up "So what were you doing yesterday?" he asked.

"Getting airplane tickets"

"For?"

"Your birthday of course you baka" Sakura laughed.

"Isn't it a bit too early to tell me my birthday present Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh this is just part of it. Your present comes later" Sakura smiled

There was something about that smile that made Naruto even more curious. Even though they started dating not long ago, he knew her since they were in elementary school so he knows all the expressions but there are times where even he couldn't read her expression. He didn't ask further about his present

"So where are we going?"

"Belgium!"

Naruto was surprised "Just the two of us? When are we leaving?"

Sakura smiled at him then jumped on top of him, straddling his hips "Of course not! The others are coming along as well and we are leaving in two day. Reason why I was busy yesterday was because I was trying to get people to come along for the trip and planning for the trip as well. Like where are we going to stay and so on"

Naruto pulled her down for a kiss "You didn't have to do so much for me you know. A simple birthday party would have been enough for me."

"Of course I have to! After so much you have done for me in the past, I plan to make your 18th birthday your most memorable one and also ours" Sakura said.

Naruto brought her closer till her head was resting on his chest "What did I do to deserve a girlfriend like you?"

"Years of commitment and chasing after me for so long I guess"

Naruto chuckled "I guess…"

"My only regret was not noticing it earlier…"

Naruto held her tighter then kissed her forehead "What matters is that you're here with me now"

They didn't say anything else later but slept in each other's arms for another few hours. When they woke up, Sakura told him that she would need to go back to her parent's to pack her luggage then bring it back here so they would leave together.

 _Two Days Later_

When Naruto and Sakura arrived at the airport terminal they greeted their friends and Naruto was surprised to see other people other than his friends there as well. They were Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Sai, their teacher Kakashi and Naruto's guardians Jiraiya and Tsunade. He was happy to see his two guardians coming along. Ever since his parent's passing five years ago, the two became his guardians and supported as best as they could in terms of financial and education. They paid for Naruto's rent and his college fees as well Naruto told them to stop helping him so much as he and Sakura will be finding jobs to pay for his rent. He hoped that when they saved up enough money, he and Sakura could get a bigger apartment for both of them to stay. After some greetings and hugs, they checked in and went to the departure gates. During the check in, they found out that Kiba brought along his dog Akamaru and since pets aren't allowed on the passenger seat, he will be put in an area where all pets are kept. This was unexpected since Kiba told Sakura that he wouldn't be bringing Akamaru but in the last minute he brought him which meant that extra fees would be needed to pay. Sakura gave the dog lover some scolding before his own girlfriend Hinata came and give him a scolding and lecture.

Two hours later they were ready to board their flight and each of them went to their seats. Since it was Sakura who booked the tickets, their seats were close to each other. The rest of the flight was quite fun with he and Sakura watching a horror movie together. They also chatted a lot during the flight, some were even about their plans for the future. Both of them knew that they would want to spend the rest of their lives together and not with anyone else. That what they planned and they hoped that it won't change.

 _Few Hours Later_

After they landed they took a taxi and went to check in their hotel. It was a giant hotel room but it had smaller rooms as well and Naruto can't wonder how much did all these cost. He would need to make up for Sakura's next birthday. Tomorrow was his birthday and he was curious to what was stored for him. When they finally unpacked all their stuff it was already night so the group went out for dinner and came back to rest since they were all exhausted from their flight.

The next day, they went to various tourist attractions and through it all Naruto had a lot of fun. They even went to an amusement park. While most of the group didn't have the guts for a roller coaster, Sakura on the other hand was excited to go for one. When it was evening, Naruto thought that this day couldn't have been better but he was wrong.

"Naruto" Sakura called him out.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when I said that there was a surprise for you?"

"Yea?"

"Here it is" Sakura gave him a small paper and he couldn't believe what he was holding.

"This is…"

Sakura grinned "Yep! This is the ticket for Tomorrow Land and we are going to watch your favorite DJ Martin Garrix perform"

Naruto just looked at her for a moment and she feared that maybe he didn't like it but she was proven wrong when he brought her into a crushing hug. "Thank you soooooo much!"

When he finally let go Sakura told him that it wasn't just her only. The rest of the group that came today contributed as well. Those that weren't here gave their shares to pay for the ticket as well. Naruto thanked all them and soon they got a taxi and head for Tomorrow Land. When they reached, they could see people lining up already to get in and boy it was a long line. When the gates opened, people streamed in. Some were holding flags of their respective countries while others wore clothes bought from Martin Garrix store. He would have to get one of those soon.

If there was one word to describe that event, it was energetic! He always dreamed of going to one of his favorite DJ concert but he didn't expect that it would really come true and it was all thanks to his girlfriend which happens to be sitting on his shoulders on top of him. Since she was shorter than him, he told her to up on his shoulder so she could get a better view as well. Sakura even brought their country flag of Japan as well. Throughout the performance Naruto was extremely happy. His all time favorites, Tremor, In the Name of Love and Forbidden Voices were played as well. It was the best birthday of his life and it will be one he will remember forever. Before the performance ended he heard Martin spoke on the microphone.

"Before I end this performance, I would like to wish one of my fans named NARUTO UZUMAKI a very happy 18th birthday!" The crowd cheered and screamed. "Now Naruto would you please come up to the stage with your girlfriend"

Naruto looked shocked but Sakura jumped down from his shoulders, took hold of his hand and drag him through the crowd "Come on stop standing there with your mouth open. Everyone is waiting" Sakura said.

When they reached the stage Martin walked up to him and gave him a hug while wishing him a happy birthday. He then asked "So how do you feel right now?"

Naruto took the microphone "I feel happy. Very, very happy and it's all thanks to my lovely angel right here, my friends and relatives who came with me as well"

"You know…I heard that you are a big fan of my work am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"I knew because your girlfriend told us that you would always play my song in everything you did. You would even dance to my song"

Hearing this Naruto blushed while Sakura walked beside him and hooked her arm with his. She just smiled at him when he looked at her. Naruto took the microphone and said "Yes that is true."

"Well for your present. I am giving you some of my products from the Martin Garrix store that hasn't been released yet. Hope you like them" he said as he handed Naruto a large goodie bag.

"I will" Naruto said.

"Anything you want to say to your girlfriend?"

Naruto took the microphone and said only three words "I love you" before he pulled her by the waist and brought her into a deep and loving kiss.

The crowd cheered as they witness this and some even giving whistles. "Give it up for Naruto!" Martin shouted as the crowd continued to cheer and scream till the end of the night…

 _An Hour Later_

Naruto and Sakura were lying on the bed with Sakura on Naruto's chest. They just returned from the concert not long ago and they were the only ones in the hotel room since the others were still outside partying in the night. The two were currently making out on the bed and when they finally pulled away for air Naruto just looked at her and smiled.

"This is the best birthday ever"

"Yea…we even kissed on live broadcast and in front of thousands of people. Not sure anything else could top that seeing as Martin has a lot of fans worldwide."

"Yea…no doubt it would go viral pretty soon."

Suddenly Sakura stood up from the bed and started to strip off her clothes piece by piece and when she was finally done Naruto nearly died from blood loss. Sakura was currently wearing a two lingerie and boy she looked sexy as hell. If the bikini one was hot then this was on another level. Sakura stood there blushing.

"S-Sakura?"

"This is my own surprise for you…I wanted you to be my first and since you are already eighteen…" he noticed that Naruto was still staring at her.

"Stop staring…I know I don't have the best body and-" she was silenced when Naruto pulled her down onto the bed.

"I think you are perfect. Now…shall we start all in the name of love?"

Sakura said nothing but kissed him and the rest of the night was something both will remember for the rest of their lives. This was truly the best birthday ever.

 **Well this is my first oneshot of what will be many more to come. I will make these oneshot stories when I get a new idea or maybe an idea from the review section so if you want an idea you want me to write just write it down in the review. To those that are reading my other story, I will say that the next update will come soon and hopefully nothing stops me. Till next time!**

 **Please review thank you!**


	2. The New Student Pt 1

**The New Student Pt:1**

Its morning in Konoha, students and adults alike are rushing to their respective places to start off their day. The daily traffic jam which always causes road rage, some random driver cursing at other drives and some poor souls who is slamming his head on the steering because they're late for work. As we look at Konoha High, a school renowned for producing top class students with a high percentage of them who would later join prestige colleges locally and abroad. In every high school, there will be the school idols, school clown or prankster, the prince, the princess, playboys and so on. However for one person, he was most of them. A young man with a charming that can light up an entire room while making the hearts of girls melt, the prince and idol of the school and well-known prankster. The young man is none other than Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze whom are successful businessmen. While the Namikaze family is rich, they don't show off their wealth. Instead of living in giant mansions, they live in a modest house enough to fit all of them while still enjoying the comforts of life. The Namikazes were not only known to be one of the richest families in Konoha, they were also known for their kindness. The Namikazes are one of the big donators for orphanages around the country and were also known to donate for natural disaster crisis of other countries. Thanks to his family's success and reputation, Naruto is loved by the students and teachers throughout the school.

However, as famous and loved you can be. There will always be people who would hate and despise you. There's a saying that you can make people love you but you can't make everyone feel the same. The only thing that you can do is just ignore the haters and only care for those that love you. Naruto might be famous and loved by many students but there are still a fair amount of them who hate him and his family for reasons unknown.

As Naruto walks through the gates, students alike greet him which he kindly return the gesture. He also didn't miss the few glares he received from his haters but he just ignores them. Spotting his friends, he walks to them and greets them with a very energetic hello.

"OHAYOGOZAIMASU!" (Good morning)

"Kami-sake Naruto, can you be any louder? It's still morning" his best friend Sasuke scolds him with a few others nodding in agreement.

"Come on guysss" he whined "It morning. We all have to start off our day energetic!"

"I agree with Naruto-kun. It is youthful of him to be having this character and I shall follow his youthfulness!" Lee explained.

"Can we just go in…so troublesome" The lazy genius Shikamaru said who also happens to be the smartest guy in school.

A blonde haired girl bonked him on the head "If I hear the word troublesome again, no snuggling for a week!"

Rubbing the top of his head "Yes Temari-chan…"

After joking for a few more minutes the group went in the school and head to their classroom. Walking down the hallway, you would see student's head turning towards the group and wished that they were among them. Well who wouldn't? Naruto's friends aren't your regular high school student.

Sasuke Uchiha, the boy god in Konoha Highschool, nominated as the hottest guy in school, a personality which can make girls wet their pants and faint. Shikamaru Nara and his girlfriend Temari were the smartest duo in school. The two had brought much fame to Konoha High with winning multiple debate, chess and quiz contest of the highest level. Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga are the hottest girls in the school. Their bodies are so curvy and hot that it can make a guy drool just by looking at them, a face so beautiful and angelic that they can make any guy do their bidding just by giving them the 'Puppy Eye'. The two are what most guys in the school call 'THICC'. If Sasuke can start a fan girl club, then the two beauties also have their own fan boy club. Neji Hyuga, a martial arts instructor and a black belt in various forms of martial arts have also brought fame to the school by winning gold medals in several competitions both local and international. He is also very protective of his cousin. If any boy wants to flirt with Hinata, then they would need to go through him first. Rock Lee, the fittest guy in school and the apprentice of the gym instructor Maito Gai. There wouldn't be a day where you wouldn't see those two crazy heads doing push-ups and doing their daily sprint around the trek. Finally we have Sai who is the school's best artist and also notable who happens to be Ino's boyfriend. Many do question their relationship as the pale man was never the best at reading emotions but Ino told them "It's what makes him special".

Of course we cannot forget the Choji Akimichi. Son of the 3 Star Michelin restaurant. His cooking skills are said to be on par with his parents and was told that he would be their successor when they finally retire. Overall, Naruto's group of friends consisted of prodigies, beauties and gods that will no doubt become successful figures in the future.

Today would have been any normal day for Naruto's friends if not for the large grin the blonde haired student is sporting. There weren't a lot of things that can make the blonde grin this big. The best guess they could think of is that he just won a month worth of coupon to Ichiraku's Ramen stand but that doesn't seem to be the case. His grin just seems…different this time.

Curious about it, Sasuke asked "What got you so happy today?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" The confused blonde replied.

"Your grin is so bright and huge that you are blinding everyone who looks at you. You are literally a walking human sun at the moment."

"Oh it's nothing." He waved off "Just that today is going to be a great day"

The group looked at him confused.

"Did your small dick finally started to grow?" Sai asked.

"Nope! It's something even better than that"

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. For the first time since Sai was introduced to him, Naruto has never gotten mad at the remark of his genitals being small. The first he would always do when Sai said that was to try and strangle the artist but he didn't. He just continued smiling. Something is definitely wrong. On the way to their classroom they heard overheard a group of students talking.

"Hey I heard there's a new student coming today."

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. Heard that she's real pretty" then whispered "She might be prettier than Ino and Hinata."

"Damn…I might try to hit on her when she comes"

"Yea…but most of the pretty girls are either in a relationship or have some protector following close. Don't get your hopes to high."

"Hope not."

With that the two students then proceed to their respective class. After hearing the students, Naruto's friends wondered who could that student be, that could rival the two current beauties. They were about to ask Naruto about his thoughts but he just walked off without them to class. Something strange is going on and they intend to find out.

After reaching their classroom, they all sat at their respective places. However, what's strange is that there was an extra table next to Naruto. Normally there weren't any tables next to him after he requested that he rather not have any table next to him. It was to prevent any fan girls from disturbing him most of the time. So to see a table right next to his is questioning but his fan girls were happy and wasted no time sitting next to him or in his case, crowded next to him. Naruto tried to entertain all of them until Kakashi-sensei came in the class and ordering everyone to their respective seats.

When everyone is seated, he did the routine attendance. After that he began "Class. There will be a new student who will be studying with us today. Please be on your best behavior. Including you Kiba."

The student grunted.

"Alright you may come in"

The class looked with wide eyes as the new student walks through the door. A young 17 year old girl with beautiful short pink hair and jade emerald eyes that could entrance any guy who looks right into it. Her face was so beautiful that when she smiles she lights up the entire room and melting the hearts of men. Aside from her beauty, she was also incredibly hot. A petite figure with all her assets all in the right size. She's truly a beauty as she was rumored to be and all the males were hoping she was single.

Walking to the front of the class, she bowed and began introducing herself "Kunichiwa. My name is Sakura Haruno. I will be attending your classes from now on. Please take care of me" she smiled brightly.

Kakashi walked and stood beside her and spoke "Now I know that the class is full but thankfully we were able to find a spare seat for her. Sakura you may sit next to-"

"Me!" The student named Kiba said while kicking his friend away from the chair. "You may have a seat beside me beautiful" he flirted while winking his eye at her.

Kakashi coughed to gain the attention of the male "Unfortunately I will not allow that. You see, I've been ordered by Tsunade that Sakura be seated next to Naruto Uzumaki. It was Sakura's request, Tsunade told me."

"Why would this girl want to sit next to our Naruto!" A girl shouted.

"Yea! Why him!?" Another male asked

Soon the whole class was arguing in protest. Naruto's friends look at Naruto and found that he was giving a great big smile towards Sakura. Without saying anything, Sakura walked towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips and the most shocking thing is that Naruto didn't push her away. He just accepted it with joy. Shock registered on the faces of the class as this was the first time they saw a girl kissing Naruto and he didn't push her away at all. Finishing the class, Sakura turned to the rest of the class and said

"To answer your question. He's my beloved boyfriend"

 **A/N Notes.**

 **Yes, I am back with another one shot story but there will be another part for this. As I have said, this will be a oneshot series of every or any NaruSaku ideas I can think of. I don't know when I will stop but I'm pretty sure if I keep having good ideas and motivation to write then it might reach 100 of them. I can write as much as I want till I run out of ideas. I will also be updating my main story soon if there are those of you that follow it.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Revenge

Revenge

 **This short one shot have some reference to John Wick and Game Of Thrones. I don't watch GOT but I saw a scene from Youtube which got me a spark of idea.**

This isn't right. Naruto Uzumaki was having a good day. No traffic jams, no overtime and no yelling from the boss. It would be almost perfect when he would come back home and spend time with his beloved girlfriend Sakura Haruno. The girl he finally got in the end after so long. They finally confessed their feelings to one another during their degree graduation and life had been perfect ever since then. Until now…

Walking up the apartment they share, he spots blood trails on the walls and on the floor. This isn't right. Something has happened. Carefully, he walked up the stairs slowly and fear starts to grip his heart as the blood trails seems to be leading to the floor that he and Sakura lives in. Not waiting any further, he made a dash to the door that they lived in and soon his fears were confirmed. On, his doorstep lies his beloved girlfriend almost naked. Her clothes were torn all over, bruises, scratches and red marks could be spotted all over her body. He rushed to her. Calling out to her, hoping for a response. He checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one but it was weak. He could spot men essence still on her and she reeks of semen. It didn't take a genius to guess what happened to her. Anger and fear rushes over him but he had to control his emotions for now. He would find them later but first, he has to rush his girlfriend to the hospital. He quickly carried her to his car and rushed her to Konoha Hospital. On the way, he dialled Tsunade Senju who is non other than the hospital's boss and also her god-mother. When he reached, a team of doctors and nurse were already waiting for his arrival and on standby with Tsunade leading her team. He filled her up with all the information and details he could give. After that he was forced to wait out the emergency room while the doctors and nurse tend to his girlfriend's injuries.

During that time, many thoughts ran through his head. Who and why were the main questions running through his head. Why Sakura? Who were the ones who took her. Based on the state she was in. He knew she was raped most likely, tortured and beaten. But why her? Sakura wasn't a known figure, she was a loving person with a caring personality. No one could hate her. Moreover, he always made sure that she takes the safest route back home. How could this happen to her. So many questions running through his head as he lists out all possible situations. He was broken from his thoughts when his friends and Sakura's parents arrived. He filled them up and to say her parents are worried would be an understatement. They were furious and they demand to know who would such a thing to their innocent and beloved daughter. After all, she had no relation to what he did before in the past. A dark and bloody past he long buried and wished to be forgotten. There were so many questions yet no answers and he knew he would only get them when Sakura awakes which isn't going to be easy considering the trauma she has to remember again but he has to try. So now, he can only wait…

After long agonizing hours of waiting. They were finally allowed to see her. Tsunade confirms with him she has indeed been raped and she has done all she could. She also told him that he shouldn't be worried of Sakura getting pregnant from this as she has stated that Sakura has been taking anti pregnancy pills recently. Thanks to their late night activities.

Tsunade stated that it would be awhile before Sakura awakes but he is free to stay as long as he wants. In the meantime, she will run some DNA tests to see who the men are. Naruto nodded and gave his thanks to her. Tsunade gave a hug to the young man along with some words of support. She knew its going to be a tough road for the two of them after all this but she is confident that they will get through it. Their resilience, resolve and strong wills are what she likes about the two the most but it will still be testing for the two. Especially to Sakura.

Naruto entered the room and took a seat beside Sakura's bed. He took her hand into his and slowly feel into a deep slumber. Hoping that everything would be okay. Hoping that when he woke up, it was all just a dream and he would wake up to Sakura's loving smile in the morning back home. However…a dream is only just a dream. When he woke up, Sakura was still asleep and he was still in the hospital. Not back in their apartment. Checking his phone, he saw a few miss calls from his friends. He would call them later but first he had to get some food from the cafeteria and maybe a smoking break. Sakura never really did like it when he smokes and he has listened to her advice. He has stopped smoking for a long time but at times like this. He really needs it. ( **I don't' smoke btw. Only vaping)**.

After an hour he finally came back and found Sakura awake sitting up. He quickly rushed towards her. He called out to her but she didn't hear him. She was zoned out from the surroundings. He sat beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shook and started to shake violently. Her body repulsed from him. Her body slowly curled into a ball as she started crying while mumbling the words "Please no. Please no". Naruto expected this kind of reaction but to finally experience it was heart breaking but he would not run from this. Sakura needed to know he was by her side at this moment. Not one of those people that did unspeakable things to her. He tried to get her attention again but this time slowly whispering her name.

"Sakura-chan" he called out to her gently. He knew shouting would only worsen the situation. He dared not touch her yet. He continues to try, reaching out to her and finally he made a breakthrough. Scared green emerald eyes finally looked at him and he saw her eyes widen in realisation. Slowly she uncurled herself, her hand shakily reaching out towards him. Hoping that he was real. He was finally here. To know that this is all real and she wasn't back in that dark place. Naruto knew what she wanted and he came closer to her. He gently took hold of her hand and placed it by his cheek. Reassuring her that this is all real.

"Naruto…" she whispered out. "Naruto…you're here. *sob* you're finally here" she said now with both of her hands holding his face. Fingers tracing down his jawline. His whiskers. His lips.

"Yes Sakura-chan…I'm here." He leaned his forehead against hers "I'm here for you."

Slowly, she started to hit him. "You didn't come."

"I'm sorry"

"You weren't there when I called you"

"I'm sorry"

"You didn't come when I called for your name. When I begged for you to come and save me."

She started to hit harder and Naruto remained unflinching but on the inside. He was breaking apart. He should have been there for her. He promised himself that he would be her guardian and sworn protector. He would always be the one to save her and yet he failed. When she finally stopped hitting him. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Crying. She knew it wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done when he knew nothing of it. She should have been more careful and because of her carelessness. It cost her dearly. Right now. All she needed now was her boyfriend. To keep her sane. There were so many questions she wanted to know about the state she is in currently but it would need to wait until Tsunade comes in. Right now, Naruto was here and that's all that it matters. She knew he wouldn't leave her. She held on to him tighter with her face hidden under the crook of his neck. Naruto slowly lowered himself and laid on his back while still holding onto the petite body of his girlfriend. The breath of his girlfriend tickles his neck. Sakura slowly sets her body into a comfortable position and eventually fell into a deep slumber with his girlfriend sleeping on his chest with her head resting at the crook of his neck. The two eventually went into a nice slumber. However, no more than an hour later. He was woken up by Sakura shaking in his arms. Her body was curling up and he knew she was having a nightmare. He slowly pet her hair gently and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Shhh…It's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. It's okay Sakura-chan" he said as he kissed the crown of her head.

It seemed to help as her breathing starts to slow down and she isn't shaking as much as before already. He continued comforting her for the next few minutes until Sakura finally calmed down. Naruto knew this would be the first of many more to come and he will be there for her every time. He checked his phone and the time shows that visiting hours are already over but Tsunade is probably going to excuse him for it. She IS his god mother and the boss of the hospital after all. He would continue his sleep but he had to make a few phone calls…

Slowly, he untangled himself from the sleeping beauty and gently lay her down in a proper sleeping position. Feeling satisfied, he gave a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He could hear Sakura mumbling some incoherent words in her sleep right after he did that but he could hear his name as well. It's a good thing that she's dreaming about him instead of the other one. Walking out the door, he spotted Tsunade walking towards him.

"Baa-chan" he said grinning. Right after he said that, he had to dodge a high projectile pen flying almost at the speed of sound.

"Damn it Gaki. I'm not that old yet" she said with a vein popping on her forehead. She recomposed her first then said "I've brought you some news you might want to hear. Follow me to some where more private"

Naruto nodded. They went to the balcony just nearby Sakura's room. She looked the door just in case. It was a private conversation after all and anything related to Naruto's past life is considered classified. She gave Naruto the test results and he was furious.

"Sasuke Uchiha?!"

"Yes. Other DNA test also shows that the others are also from the Uchiha clan."

"Fucking bastards. If killing his dad wasn't enough to scare that little shit, he goes and do this."

Tsunade sighed. They were going to continue talking when someone knocked on the glass door behind them. They were about to reprimand which idiot who decides to interrupt a talk like this since anyone from far could see that they shouldn't be disturbed. However, they were surprised to see who the two people were.

"I was about to call you two you know…"

"Sure you were."

"How did you know about this anyway? Pretty sure I haven't told you guys yet"

"Tsunade-sama filled us in yesterday."

"I see…"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What we've always done in the past."

"Hell yea."

"I'm ready for it."

"Of course you are. After all…" he looked towards the two figures in front of him. "You two are my ANBU teammates after all"

"Of course"

"We always have your back Naruto-taicho" a young man with a pinkish hair said. He has two different eye colours. His name is none other than Akashi Seijuro.

The other one is Hana. A young and beautiful female with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. She and Naruto go all the way back to the first days of his ANBU career. They were best friends and Hana was their weapons expert. Not to mention she can hit some insane shots from far. She was ranked as the ANBU sharpshooter for the longest period of time in ANBU history. Akashi on the other hand was handpicked by Naruto when he became captain rank and started to lead his own team. He was the final pick for their three man cell. He scary CQC fighter and he loves fighting up close and personally. Moreover, he seems to always be able to tell the future. He calls it the Emperor Eye but it was just some made up name he got. Naruto still thinks that he's just really lucky. Together, the three man cell were one of the scariest team that the ANBU Special Ops Force has ever produced. They were ruthless, merciless and they like to get down and dirty. However, Naruto had his own name for himself. They called him Fox. Before he became Captain, he was doing a lot of solo missions and that's how he got the nickname. By the time Akashi joined the team, Naruto was already well known amongst the bigger clans and gangs. He was as scary a real demon could get. Which is why he wanted to leave it behind. He has tried so many times to wash the blood on his hands. To cope with his PTSD. He was in a very dark place when he finally decided to retire from the Special Ops. He find it hard to fit back into society. Of course he had education. He was home studied and taught by Tsunade and Jiraiya. His god father and mother. His real parents were killed in a fatal car accident when he was six and he enrol the Special Ops at the age of fifteen.

When he joined college, everything was hard. He couldn't fit into society well, so he was lonely for the most of his 1st year in diploma. However, during his 2nd year. Sakura Haruno came and talk to him. She was the light in his darkness and shining guidance to him. She was his way out of his mess. Of course, they became close. He started to change slowly and when it was Degree year. He realised that he loved her but at that time, she was still unaware of his dark and bloody past. No one knew it and she was the first person outside of the ANBU to know of his past. He expected her to run away when he told her, he expected her to slap him and push him away. Telling him to never come closer to her again.

But she didn't…

Instead. She hugged him. She cried with him because she finally understood why he was so lonely for the first part of his college life. She noticed him when he first came. He was in her class after all but he always had that invisible aura around him so no one really noticed his existence. Moreover, even if they did. They would just ignore him. Even during group discussions for assignments, he was silent most of the time. Sure he would get the work done but that's all. No one really seemed to care about him and he was fine with it. Eventually, she became the first person to ever dared to strike up a conversation with him. The shock on his face was priceless.

From then on. An ever lasting bond was made, never broken through the trials of time until now…

They would recover from this. They always come out better from the trials of life. This is just another one. However, this time he will be taking action. Everyone knew that once you mess with Naruto, you will be wishing the Shinigami himself was after you and not Naruto. He would make Sakura's rapist and kidnappers pay soon. First, he has to ask something from his beloved. Walking into the Sakura's room again, they found her sitting upright already. She was talking to some of their close friends. They knew Naruto well as well but they don't know what he did for a living back in the day. Walking up to Sakura, he sat beside her. She smiled at Naruto's teammate. She knew who they were and she was grateful of them for always looking out for his back in the past. The two new arrivals gave their greetings to the others in the room and of course Sakura. She was like their little sister and just like Naruto. They want to find the people who dared hurt their little flower.

Naruto called for Sakura's attention. He whispered into her ears and her face changed. She knew this was going to happen. She knew telling him to let it go would be impossible. She knew he had to do this which is why she nodded and whispered yes to him. Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead. He told her he would be back soon and it wouldn't take too long. The trio waved goodbye and left the room. The others left perplexed and confused to what just happened. One of Sakura's best friend, Ino Yamanaka asked what was it about. Sakura just said

"He was asking for permission."

"For?"

"Something important" she gave a sad smile.

The trio booked a taxi and went to one of Konoha's famous hotel who only accepts people with 'special' jobs. It was named the Continental Hotel. A place where former specs ops now turned hitmen and assassins now take refuge during a mission.

Walking into the lobby, nothing has changed much ever since he left. He was one of the well known people in the hotel and was respected by many. The trio walked in and lined up for the counter to book their stay. While he was waiting, he noticed the man in front of him looked very familiar. Full black suit, hair slick back, black tie and black shoes. He had no doubts who was standing in front. The man turned around and gave Naruto a nod

"I thought you were retired?"

"I could say the same for you"

"I had some business to settle with one of your big clans around this area. You?"

"Girlfriend"

"How is she?"

"She's fine"

The man nodded. Meanwhile during this conversation, Naruto's teammates felt slightly intimidated by this man their friend was talking to. A widely renowned assassin who's name spread fear into their enemies just by hearing it. They say if you were his target, you might as well start getting ready for your funeral. He had a nickname. They call him the _'Boogeyman'_. However, some say he's more than a Boogeyman. He was the one you sent to kill the Boogeyman. Even Naruto himself admitted that if this man was after him, he might as well just shoot himself. Cause he was that good. The man looked at the two and they immediately tensed up. Cold dark eyes that has seen more death and blood than any of them. Even for elites like them, this man could make them wet themselves. They said as long as you don't touch his car or kill his puppy. You're good.

The man nodded at the two and in return they bowed back. Then he turned back to Naruto.

"Be seeing you"

The man walked off carrying his suitcase. The three booked a room until they completed the mission. Each of them gave a golden coin on provided if you're in this underworld society. It was the currency here. No cash or credit card. Just these gold coins. The man at the counter took it and gave them their keys.

"Enjoy your stay"

"Thank you" they replied in unison.

The trio went up to get their gear set up. Reaching their room, each of them opened their suitcases filled with weapons, gear, attachments and utilities for the mission. Naruto being the rifleman took his M4A1 Carbine. He would think of the specifications later but he would definitely put an extended magazine and a silencer since this is a stealth operation. For his sidearm he would be using the FN Five Seven pistol.

Akashi being the CQB expert will be using the CQBR Carbine. From the M4 family, it was specifically designed and made for close quarters combat (CQB). Had the power of a rifle with is 5.56mm x 45mm NATO round but has compactness of a sub machine gun. One of Akashi's favourite. His side arm will be a Glock 18. Good fire rate and perfect for close combat.

For Hana. She brought the big boy out. MK 14 Mod 0 EBR. A perfect weapon for a person like Hana who likes picking people from a far. The rifle could be changed into a sniper rifle by changing the barrel and then changed again for closer combat. A robust and versatile rifle. It pack a big punch with its 7.62mm x 51mm NATO round. A Glock 26 will be her sidearm.

While preparing his gear, Naruto received a phone call. He excused himself and picked it up.

"What do you want Uchiha" He spoke with venom lacing in his voice.

"I heard what happened to Sakura." Itachi spoke. Sounding apologetic.

"Then you know what's going to happen" Naruto replied coldly

"Is there any other way to solve this? We're talking about my brother here"

"He and his gang raped my girl. What do you think?"

Itachi spoke nothing. He knew Naruto well in the past and if someone messes with the person he cares about the most, there's no stopping him. He sighed, he might as well start preparing funeral arrangements unless his idiot little brother somehow makes it out alive.

"You know I can't sit and do nothing right? As much as I know my idiot brother deserves what he's done. I need to keep up the image and show that I did my best to protect him. For political image"

"Of course." Naruto replied "Send as many as you want. They will all be dead anyways. Be lucky it is me that's coming for you and not _Baba Yaga_ "

Itachi sighed "Somehow I feel like you're worse"

"Good talk. Now I must get prepared." He ended the call without waiting for the elder Uchiha to reply anything.

Itachi sighed. Now he would need to find a new successor. He called one of his assistant. "Send help to my brother for protection."

"From who? Who would dare attack an Uchiha. Let alone someone related to the clan leader"

"Fox…"

"Oh… How many do we send?

"How many do we have?"

Back at the Continental. Naruto and his team were about to kick in for the night when he had a call from his beloved. She was calling at almost midnight so he must be guessing it was to say goodnight and wish him good luck. One could easily just text but sometimes, calling and hearing the person's voice can mean so much more. It is things like this that why Naruto loved this woman to death.

"Sakura-chan?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine babe. Just getting ready for bed. I didn't want to call you just in case you were asleep."

"Couldn't sleep without hearing a goodnight from you Naruto" she replied.

Naruto laughed over the phone. This girl was really cute sometimes. Sakura got a bit annoyed of course. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just laughing at how cute my lovable girlfriend is."

"Wh-what?" Sakura stuttered out. Even over the phone, Naruto could tell she was blushing madly. Though as much as he loved teasing her and how well she sounds now. He knew it was an act. After all, being a rape victim isn't something a person can get over in a day. It's a long and gruelling process. Tsunade said she already developed PTSD after the incident. As much as Naruto wanted to kill the bastards to did this to his girl, he still feels guilty for not being there for his girlfriend during her recovery. Even if it was for a few days. Sakura, sensing that he was in deep thought due to the fact that he has been silent over the phone for the past minute could guess what was going through his head. They have been dating since college so she would know what goes on her boyfriend's head at times. Also she could call it a woman's intuition.

"Naruto. You're zoning out on me"

"Ah…gomen Sakura-chan. Just thinking…"

Sakura sighed over the phone "It's okay Naruto. This is something you need to do. I'll be fine in the mean time till you come back."

"You sure know me well Sakura-chan"

"Of course."

"Well I guess I need to sleep soon before Tsunade finds me still awake and would probably give me an hour of lecturing."

Naruto laughed "Okay Sakura-chan. Night"

"Good night Naruto and please…come back safe."

"I will"

The call ended and Naruto threw the phone onto the bed. His teammates were already fast asleep and he was the only one left. Plopping down on the bed, he slowly closed his eyes wishing that beside him was Sakura but he knew it wouldn't come true. She was in the hospital after all. It won't be long before he is reunited with her again. Though there is another thing that he will be looking forward to. That is seeing the look of terror on the Uchiha's face when they see him dropping his men like flies. No one messes with his girl and gets away with it. One way or another, Sasuke Uchiha will be coming back in a body bag.

Back in the hospital. Sakura was still not asleep. In fact, ever since Naruto left, she hasn't been able to sleep properly. Every time she closed her eyes, those dirty hands and faces would haunt her in her sleep. Sleeping pills did work but it only prolonged the nightmares. Every time she slept, she would be brought back to that dark room, all tied up while the men around play with her body like toy. The places they touched her where she wouldn't allowed anyone else but Naruto. How they stuffed their manhood into her maidenhood roughly as they spread their semen all over her. They didn't just raped her. No. They tortured her as well. She was forced into positions where it was almost humanely impossible with all the stretching and bending. Though of all the men who raped her. There was one she hated the most and wanted Naruto kill the most. The leader of the gang who kidnapped her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. That man has been a pain in the ass since she met him at a bar that one night.

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura was in a bar with some of her hospital mates having some down time. Her boyfriend would be picking her up in an hour. The bar was just far from the hospital so it wasn't much trouble getting there. Walking there was fine. Sakura was talking about their day when she had to call for another drink. She walked to the counter and ordered one more and as she was waiting. Someone's hand wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to glare at the person who dares try to touch her. Sakura was by no means a helpless girl. She was a fighter with a fiery personality that could scare off most perverts who tries to hit on her. Even Naruto said that she has one mean upper cut. The man who had his hands on Sakura, instead of backing away from her glare. He challenged her head on. He winked while licking his lips._

" _Hey there baby. So what brings you to this bar?"_

 _Sakura grabbed hold of his hand hard and she could see the raven haired man eye's went wide as he felt immense pressure on his hand. He was shocked at her strength, how could such a petite woman could have a strength of a body builder. Sakura took his hand off her shoulders and pushed him away._

" _Hands of pervert. I'm taken, so you can go find your mom to flirt with"_

 _Sasuke felt excitement in his guts. Of all the women he played with, not one rejected him. He had looks of a prince after all and this pink haired woman in front of him was the first to reject him. Moreover, she had a fiery personality and he loved it. Woman with fireworks did turn him on._

" _Fiery." He said while licking his lips. His eyes roamed around her curvy figure. This woman had a body to die for. An hour glass figure that made him hard instantly. "Fiery and hot."_

 _Sakura shivered at the voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out this man was a hardcore playboy. "Fuck off perv." She said with venom and took her drink to walk away._

 _Sakura wasn't even half way there when she felt someone grabbed her wrist roughly. She was spun around and in a blink of an eye, the raven haired man's body was pressed against her. One of his hands was groping her ass and she didn't like it. She was about to tell the man off and push him away when she thought of a brilliant idea. She put one hand on his shoulder while talking in her sexiest voice. No man could resist it. She could even make Naruto's legs shake with that voice and it was how she got him to take her virginity on their first time. Of course, the raven haired man liked it. His red eyes glimmer with excitement and anticipation._

" _What's your name boi" she asked. She said while laying one hand on his chest._

" _Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke"_

" _Oh…" she said licking her lips. "An Uchiha eh? Why would an Uchiha want a girl like me?"_

" _Because…" he said as he moved his hand from her but then starting roaming around her body "You're too hot for your own good."_

" _Oh really? Then what do you think of this?"_

" _Think of wha-." He felt the air knocked out of his lungs suddenly. He looked down and saw a fist deep in his guts._

" _Still think you want me Uchiha-san? You might die faster" she grinned and then pushed him away from her leaving him gasping for air on the ground. The rest of the bar customers applauded. They had been watching the situation unfold from a far and some wanted to jump in. The woman wasn't a stranger to them. They knew her well. Many of them do. When you're the girlfriend of a famous assassin in Konoha especially. You can get pretty famous and everyone knew you don't touch Naruto's woman. Some have learned it the hard way by either near death experience of a cold glare from the pink haired woman. If looks could kill, she would be the next highest killer in Konoha. Though they did admire the Uchiha for trying. The young Uchiha was known well. He was the younger brother of the current Uchiha clan leader. Itachi Uchiha. Though they are brothers, they are different in many ways. While Itachi is more of a responsible and calm side. Sasuke was more a wild one. Always wasting money at clubs while sleeping and playing with girls. Moreover, he had the looks and status to back him up._

 _Sakura smirked then walked back to her girls leaving the Uchiha running for the front door. Clearly humiliated. However, it wasn't over yet for as he was plotting vengeance against the pink haired beauty. One way or another._

 _End flashback_

The next time Sakura would meet the Uchiha would be in a dark room with a few men. She never saw it coming. It happened so fast that the next thing she knew she was already kidnapped. She was having a relaxing walk by the park. It was leading back to the apartment she shared with Naruto. They ganged up on her and knocked her out. Thinking back now, she should have been more careful. Knowing how powerful the Uchiha clan was. She should have told Naruto beforehand but she didn't. Thinking it was only a small matter and he shouldn't be bothered by it. The only small thing she was grateful of was that they had not taken her virginity and she wasn't pregnant thanks to Tsunade. Looking at the clock on the wall, she realised that she had been in deep thought for almost an hour already. Naruto was probably sleeping but so far, the only way she could sleep was by hearing his voice. Deciding to text instead of calling, she hoped that he would pick up. If he didn't she wouldn't blame him, he had a big day tomorrow after all.

Naruto was still surprisingly not asleep yet. He had been trying to sleep for the past hour but it wasn't working. He went as far to try counting sheep to sleep and it wasn't doing him anything. This was probably the first time in a long time that he and Sakura are sleeping separately in different places. His prayers were answered when he received a text from Sakura asking if he was asleep or not. He smiled in the dark. He got up from the bed and called her. The two would continue talking for the next two hours before they would finally feel tired and fall asleep.

The next day, was the day he would have this payback. The team went off on a checklist for their equipment then talked about how they were going to execute the night mission. They had a blue print of the Uchiha compound and they were looking at possible entries and escape points. It would be a swift and quick night mission. No one will know how they got in and no one would know how they got out. They will be gone as fast as they got in. This is how they operated. ANBU operatives were the best special forces for night missions. Trained to be like ghosts. Silent, deadly and quick. When night came, it was time to execute their mission. The Uchiha compound was located just outside the city. You would have to go through the forest to find the entrance to the compound. Naruto and his team took their van and parked it in a secluded area and covered it. Then proceed by foot. For the moment they would be going in as a three man team until Hana reached her sniping position. She carried her silencer to prevent muzzle flash and minimize to sound. Her M14 EBR was locked an loaded with a tripod for better stability when she fires. Reaching her area, she quickly head up and got into position and started instantly looking for targets or potential threats lying ahead of the two man team down below. They would be going in non-lethal for the moment until they were spotted.

Naruto and Akashi got over the wall with ease thanks to the grappling hooks they brought. They managed knock the guards unconscious before proceeding to the main building. They cleared angles carefully. Fingers on the trigger just in case shit went south. While all this was happening, Hana reported from the outside that two vans loaded with henchmen came up. Naruto knew it was probably the backup Itachi sent. Everything was going according to plan when suddenly they were spotted by two guards they tried to sneak past. Oh well. Let the kill spree began.

Changing their weapons to single shot mode. They took down their targets with precision aim. The alarm went off and the two knew that they would have to fight their way to the Uchiha and out. Thankfully they were prepared. Naruto and Akashi changed sides knowing, Akashi would be more suitable for close combat seeing as there were a lot of tight angles and his M4 AR Carbine was too long. On the outside, Hana was keeping reinforcements pinned down. They have yet to locate her position but they already sent out teams to find her.

Back at the main building, Naruto and Akashi were making good progress. Men were dropping like flies and they work well together. Always covering each other when one had to reload. This is called the 'Buddy Reload Cover Drill'. The had done this a lot in the past and it applies to any operator considering both are experienced. Finally when the two came upon a courtyard. They could see Uchiha Sasuke yelling orders randomly while his henchmen and guards struggle to get things under control. No one was expecting an attack, let alone on the Uchiha compound. The officers who were from the clan were ordering guards to get into position but Naruto and Akashi knew it would be useless. Checking their ammo, they went out guns blazing. Taking out targets left and right. It was hard for the enemy to see their movements in the night due to the fact that Naruto, Akashi and Hana were in full black attire. The only way the enemy could see them was when they fired their weapon and even then it was hard since they had silencers. During the fire fight, Hana reported that some of the enemy got past her and are on route to their location. Naruto sensing that their flank would endangered, he told Akashi to stay back and guard his back while Naruto moved forward. Akashi quickly find some cover and prepared for the impending attack while hearing gunshots behind him signalling that Naruto is still doing fine.

After going through countless bodies, he found himself in a large garage where the Uchiha kept all their vehicles. From afar, he saw Sasuke trying to leave in a black van. Thinking fast, Naruto took aim with and shot the tires and killed the driver. He then quickly threw two smoke grenades to cover his entrance. He shot the power supple for the lights and everything went dark. Only Naruto could see them with the help of night vision goggles. Naruto didn't waste time eliminating his enemies and when his AR when out ammo, he switched to his pistol. The enemies tried in vain but they were gunned down by an unseen enemy in the dark. A though went through their mind, wondering what the fuck Sasuke did to piss off Naruto to the point he would even attack the Uchiha compound. Whatever it was, they were paying it with their lives and it sucks. They didn't sign up for this shit. When all of the henchmen was dead. The smoke cleared. Leaving only a few Uchiha members with Sasuke included. Naruto took of his goggles. His blue eyes standing out from his dark attire. They couldn't see his face nor hair for he was wearing a heard gear with a mask on. Sasuke feeling a little bit bold, stood forward.

"Who the hell you think you are huh? Coming here and shooting guns. Do you know who the fuck we are?" Sasuke yelled arrogantly.

Naruto didn't answer him immediately. One would call him foolish for reloading his weapon in front of armed enemies but at the moment, they were too afraid to even move a muscle. After seeing how many bodies fell to this man. They won't even point a gun at him. Naruto took his time to reload his weapon before replying.

"I'm the boyfriend of the girl you fucked."

"Who?"

"Pink haired woman. Ring a bell?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh you mean that hot bitch? Yea. She was real fun that night right boys?"

Hearing no sound. He looked left and right and found his guards frozen in place. They were Uchiha born damn it. How the fuck can an Uchiha be scared shitless by one man? It wasn't in their blood.

"Boys?" Sasuke asked again.

"F-Fox." One of the stuttered out.

"Oh…" Naruto said. "So you heard of me? Then you know what's going to happen." Naruto said walking closer. He took his bayonet out and held it on one hand with his other holding the pistol. The men shook with fear as cold blue eyes bore down on their soul. It showed what was about to come and no mercy and pity would be shown. They messed with the wrong girl who was unfortunately the boyfriend of the well renowned 'Fox'. They too heard stories and the feats the this man had accomplished. With countless bodies under his name, he was not a man to be taken lightly. They say an Uchiha knows nothing about fear for they were always cold, arrogant and emotionless. However, the man walking towards them with an intent to kill was enough to make them cry for the mama. One way or another, they were coming out of this in a body bag but they had to try to survive. If they were lucky, they could beat 'Fox'

A brief glance at each other and they knew what had to be done. If they were going to die. They would die as an Uchiha. They charged at him with numbers to try an overwhelm him then disarm him. Naruto was quick on his feet as he quickly killed the closest one in the head then quickly did a roll to the back to get some distance from him. He saw one of them pulled out his weapon and he quickly went and quickly rolled to the side behind a small box for cover. Meanwhile, Sasuke decided to find a weapon he could use against the intruder. He saw a Glock lying on the floor and then started firing at Naruto with the other man.

Naruto was pinned and he couldn't fire back. So he waited for one of them to come closer to him. He quickly rushed out and used the man as a human shield and quickly killed the gunner beside Sasuke. Having his knife on the man's neck, he slit his throat and then proceed to his next target. The man proved to be a good fighter, being able to disarm Naruto. Both of them were left with knives on their hand. They battled out for a minute, both of them trying to bring each other into a vulnerable position for a deadly stab but Naruto was better.

After killing the man, he looked for Sasuke. When he turned into a corner, he had a gun pointed at Naruto's face at point blank range. The Uchiha smirked, having the blonde operator surprised.

"Finally got you."

"Hmm…it seems that you have"

"Drop your weapons"

Naruto did as he was told. He dropped his M4 Carbine and his FN Five Seven. The Uchiha grinned.

"Now…what was it about your girlfriend. Oh yea! Back where I was at. She was a great fuck. I don't know about you but she has a tight ass and does fantastic blowing. Oh boy. The sounds she made when we fucked her up real good. We did all sorts of position till she can't resist no more but let us fuck her all the way." The Uchiha continued on talking about how he raped Sakura and all. This made Naruto's blood boil. As much as he wanted to rip the Uchiha's balls out and stuff it in his throat while throwing his dick into a deep fryer. He had to be patient for an opening.

"After I kill you. I'm going after her again and make her my sex slave. I'm still not done with her yet you know? Still got lots of position left to try."

"As if I will let you lay a finger on her."

"How are you going to stop me when you're-." The Uchiha was cut short when Naruto quickly snatched the gun from the Uchiha's hand. He pushed Sasuke back and took aim at the Uchiha's head.

"Now what were you saying again?"

"Err…"

"Here let me get the words out of you." Naruto shot the foot of the Uchiha. The man screamed in pain. He kneeled down on one knee and glared at the blonde.

"That's the face I wanna see. Keep it up. It's only beginning. The first shot was for hitting on my girlfriend." Naruto then shot a second one at the other foot.

"That's for kidnapping her"

Naruto shot both of the Uchiha's legs this time saying that's for torturing her. Then proceeds to kick his balls for raping her and then finally. He aimed at his head. "That's for breaking the woman I love"

"Wai-."

 _BANG!_

Dead centre on the head. Naruto didn't even have the heart to close the Uchiha's eyes who were wide with shock. Instead, he shot two holes in them and then walked away to help Akashi and start their exit from the compound. They fought their way out using the buddy system drill with Hana covering for them. By the time they were gone, the Uchiha compound was smoking with bodies littered everywhere. No doubt, Itachi Uchiha is going to have a massive headache after this.

The next morning. Sakura was sitting upright on the bed looking outside the window. She had another terrible nightmare and was literally dead tired. She needed him right now and thankfully her prayers was answered when the door opened and came in Naruto. The blonde haired man smiled as Sakura rushed towards him to give him a hug. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while her head was rested on his shoulder crying softly.

"I'm here now Sakura…I'm here now."

The two later lay down on the bed with Naruto spooning Sakura. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her head was rested below his chin. Hopefully after this, he wouldn't need to fire another weapon again. He had a woman to take care of and he was can't be being an assassin when he was going to marry her one day.


End file.
